Up She Rises
by Evie Grey
Summary: Victoria once let freedom slip through her fingers, a mistake she won't allow herself to make again. Kayleigh longs for a life that always seemed out of reach. Piracy is their only option, but will secrets and lies divide them on their journey? J/Oc W/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: This is set around the time of 'Dead Man's Chest'. The events of the 2nd and 3rd movies won't entirely be in chronological order. I don't own anything involving POTC and only take credit for plot twists and my original characters.

Victoria Hawke stuck a small portion of wax over the open candle by her side before pressing it down to seal the letter she had just written to her son, Toby. He lived in Port Royal with Victoria's great aunt, Mary, who had insisted on raising the boy as an orphan to keep the family honor in tact. After all, Victoria had done enough damage already, she didn't need to add a bastard son of a pirate to the mix. So, for the sake of her son's reputation Victoria lived in Tortuga, with her young friend Kayleigh Sutton, and kept her distance. Kayleigh was seven years younger than her friend but the two were as close as sisters. The redhead had only been twelve when her mother had died on the crossing from England. Her father had been a pirate and therefore very absent, so Victoria had taken the girl under her wing and tried to raise her like she couldn't raise her own child. That had been nine years ago. Kayleigh was about to turn twenty one, and Victoria had just written Toby a letter celebrating his ninth birthday. As Victoria tucked the letter into the waistband of her dress, Kayleigh entered the room, with dirt covering the front of her dress.

"What happened?" Victoria asked, concern creeping into her voice at the other girl's disarray. The younger woman blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and threw her bag down besides the bed.

"Scarlet and Giselle. They practically ran me over on their way to the tavern. Apparently a new ship has docked." Kayleigh said mockingly, stripping out of the dress and down to the white chemise beneath it before peaking out the window.

"I think they were given false information." She said after a few moments. Victoria threw her hair over her shoulder and joined her friend at the window.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't see any new sails, do you?"

"Well it is night. It's hard to see anything." Victoria said, moving away from the window and pulling on a pair of sturdy boots.

"I can tell white from black. Ships have white sails and there aren't any bloody sails in the bloody harbor." Kayleigh said, getting agitated now that she had been knocked out of the way for nothing. Victoria tensed but continued to pull her shoes on.

"Not all ships." She said in a quiet reminder, touching the necklace that hung at her throat. It had been a gift, and hung low beneath her shirt. She was the only one who knew it was there. Kayleigh scoffed.

"Right. You're telling me 'The Black Pearl', the most hunted ship in the Caribbean has docked at Tortuga? For some reason I didn't think rum and wenches were a priority when you're being hunted by her majesties finest."

"I don't know then, Kayleigh. Perhaps, it's docked on the other side of the island. I have to go see if I can't put this on the next ship to Port Royal." Victoria said.

"I wish you would put me on the next ship to Port Royal. In fact why don't we just pack up tonight, stow away and wind up someplace new. You can still write Toby, and if we get rich you can send for him. We can be pirates. Please?" The beautiful redhead said. She held a playful smile but Victoria knew she meant every word.

"I've told you a million times. These people aren't pirates. They're hacks who want to be pirates. It's more than robbing and drinking rum, it's-"

"-a freedom that you have to be willing to break all the rules for. Something that steers you in a course you were destined to be on. Yea, I've heard the speech. You have pretty high standards for piracy, you know that?"

"I only take the best." Victoria said flatly.

"The best being Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl?" Kayleigh asked with an arched eyebrow. Victoria glared at her friend.

"Captain Jack Sparrow may be an ass but he's one hell of a pirate, and that ship is worth more all the gold in the Caribbean."

"So you've said. Go mail the letter. I hope you remembered to give Toby my love."

"I always do." Victoria said. "Be back in a bit." she said before leaving their tiny room above the stables and walking down to the docks. Her stomach felt twisted into knots. She knew in her gut that the Pearl was here, and she knew it was the only chance she and Kayleigh had at a good life. As she walked into the tavern she made sure to keep her head low as she ordered her ale and gave the letter to the bartender, making it sure it went out with the next ship to Port Royal.

"Just to warn you, it may take a while. Ships are reluctant to go near Port Royal since the East India Company took over." A handsome young man beside her said as he waited to grab three pints. He had a good tan and dark blonde hair.

"I heard warrants of arrest were issued for Commodore Norrington and his new bride. Is that true?"

"Yeah, and they weren't the only ones. Norrington never returned to Port Royal and sent word to Elizabeth to go back to England." He explained.

"That's terrible. What were the charges?"

"In a nutshell? Helping him." The young man said, turning to point to a man Victoria hadn't laid eyes on in nearly ten years. Captain Jack Sparrow sat with his heels on the table talking quietly with Mr. Gibbs. Victoria ducked her head quickly, her mind and heart both racing before she took another quick glance at him.

"I know that look." she whispered. "What scheme has he come up with and roped you into?"

"How do you-"

"What's you're name?" Victoria asked.

"Will. Will Turner."

The brunette paused for a second. "Bootstrap's boy?"

"You knew my father?"

"On this island it would be hard to find people who didn't know the crew of the Pearl. Just listen to me. Whatever he's got cooked up, don't trust him. He doesn't get the concept of loyalty." Victoria said, clapping the boy on the shoulder before rushing out the door. Will watched the strange woman rush off before grabbing the pints and heading back to the table. The way Gibbs and Jack immediately changed their topic did not escape him. The woman obviously knew what she was talking about.

Victoria hitched up her skirts, running to the stables and up the stairs, unlocking the door as quick as lightening. Kayleigh was still up, scribbling away by the light of a low-burning candle.

"Pack a bag. We're getting off this rock." Victoria said, already running to the second-hand bureau they had stolen and shoving her things into a tiny rucksack. Kayleigh brushed her long red hair out of her eyes and turned to look at the frazzled brunette whose hair had curled from the humidity and whose face was shining slightly from the thin layer of sweat that had appeared during her mad dash to the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, pulling up the sleeve of her nightgown as it began to slide down an arm. Victoria was now unfastening her shawl and turned to look at Kayleigh.

"We're going to be pirates." She whispered excitedly. Kayleigh laughed.

"Of course. How stupid of me to even ask." She teased. Victoria crumpled the fabric into a ball and threw it at her friend.

"Weren't you just talking about leaving Tortuga, getting a real life, a real home, publishing your story and me building a proper family with Toby?" Victoria asked.

"Well, yes, but that requires money we don't have." Kayleigh said for the millionth time. It was the grim reminder every time they had conversations about what they'd like to do in the future. They barely had enough to eat and pay to keep their dismal little room that smelled like horses and hay.

"What if we could get it?" Victoria asked quietly, as though if she said the words too loud the opportunity would vanish just as quickly.

"I would ask how." Kayleigh admitted, moving away from the window and sitting on the bed.

"The Black Pearl is in the harbor, and Captain Jack Sparrow is setting sail tomorrow for what, no doubt, will be an amazing and lucrative adventure." Victoria said excitedly.

"THE Jack Sparrow?" Kayleigh asked, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"No the other one. Of course, THE Jack Sparrow." She said shoving her friend slightly.

"So what's your plan then? Just announce that we're along for the ride? They won't take women, you know." Kayleigh said, though even as she spoke the excitement of possibility had her shoving things into her own rucksack.

"So we won't be women." Victoria said flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" Kayleigh asked with raised eyebrows. Victoria chuckled to herself and Kayleigh shook her head fearing the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, in their baggy and stolen clothing Victoria and Kayleigh joined the smelly drunks who had shown up to crew the Black Pearl. Nobody had questioned their presence and so they walked aboard. Kayleigh kept stumbling in the men's boots, which were too big for her. Victoria shoved her as they walked, making sure she went in the right direction.

"Why didn't you just wear your own boots?" She asked in exasperation.

"Because I didn't want them to get scuffed." The redhead replied in a quiet girlish whine.

"You're going to get us thrown overboard." Victoria said as they walked on deck. They both shut up quick as Mr. Gibbs began addressing them.

"Alright men, I'm Mr. Gibbs, you can call me Mr. Gibbs. You address the Captain as Captain. Got it?" He barked.

"Yes sir." The crew said in unison, and began working. Both Kayleigh and Victoria had seafaring fathers and so luckily both knew the basics about dealing with a ship. Hopefully it would be enough to get them through this charade. The golden boy from last night walked over to Kayleigh and Victoria where they stood coiling up rope. Victoria ducked her head to avoid recognition. He took the mess from Kayleigh's hands and began wrapping it the correct way.

"Don't let Jack or Gibbs catch you doing it wrong." He said, elbowing her with a smile. "I'm Will."

"Kay-uhm- I'm Kevin. Named for my father." Kayleigh said in a deep voice, trying to stand in a manly manner. Victoria rolled her eyes and began praying to herself whilst coiling rope.

"Right, well good to meet you." Will said, a little creeped out. He then walked away leaving 'Kevin' to stare after his very nice ass. Victoria smacked her friend's shoulder and Kayleigh smiled sheepishly.

"He's gorgeous." She giggled. Victoria rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"We're getting thrown overboard." She said again.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the ship and watched the port of Tortuga shrink into the distance. Then his sights turned onto the crew moving about the deck. They scuttled about for the most part, one lad seemed to be tripping over his own feet which didn't fit into his boots. Right by him was another figure, hair tucked under a hat, with his back turned to Jack as he walked towards the bow of the ship. Jack's jaw dropped at the swagger.

"I know those hips." He muttered to himself. "Gibbs!" He called out. The man came rushing to his side.

"Aye, Captain."

"Mr. Gibbs, why exactly is Victoria Hawke on my ship?" Jack asked.

"Where?" Gibbs asked, looking down at the deck.

"There. The one with the curves." Jack said sarcastically.

"She must have slipped aboard Captain."

"I realize that, thank you."

"Should we throw her in the brig?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course not. We'll let her work. I'm very curious as to why she's here."

"Well, Captain, she always wanted to be a pirate. I remember when she first came up to me and tried to convince me to let her into the crew. She said this was the only ship worth being on, and you were the only man she could ever sail under."

"Mr. Gibbs, I do not live in the past, so if you are quite through with reminiscing, get back to work, and don't let her know that we know what we know."

"Right. Er...what exactly is it that we know?"

"That she is in fact a woman." Jack said, turning and pulling out his spyglass.

"Are you sure about this, sir? It's frightful bad luck to have a woman on board Captain."

"I'm am not interested in your superstitions, Mr. Gibbs." Jack finally said, ending the conversation.

_10 Years Ago..._

_ Victoria sat on the dock, her bare feet dangling over the sparkling blue waters as she watched the boats come and go from Tortuga. The midday sun was shining brightly in her eyes, so at first, when she saw the infamous black sails, she thought she was hallucinating. When she realized the Black Pearl was in all actuality headed straight for her, her seventeen-year-old body shook with excitement. It was if, for the first time since she'd stowed away on the trading ship that had brought her to Tortuga, luck was on her side. After all, if one wanted to become a pirate, there was no one better to sail under than Jack Sparrow._

_ Jack stepped easily off the ship, staggering slightly from both the sudden sensation of solid ground beneath his feet and the copious amounts of rum in his system. He barely noticed the young woman who watched him anxiously from farther down the docks because he was suddenly ambushed by women with painted faces and dangerously low cut gowns who smelled of sweat, rum and lust. He flung an arm around two of them and let them pull him into the tavern._

_ Victoria watched with mounting disappointment as her hero stumbled drunkenly with the help of some rather disgusting women in her good opinion. It was bad enough being asked daily how much she costed, but to discover that women who sold themselves were the only kind to get Jack Sparrow's attention was even more disheartening. Straightening her shoulders out, Victoria decided that she was just going to have to find a way to make him listen to her proposal, even if it involved really pissing him off._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the Black Pearl had left Tortuga and now they were far from any kind of land, which made both women a bit nervous. The crew was already suspicious, and so Kayleigh and Victoria kept mostly to themselves. Captain Sparrow had spent most of his time curled up with a bottle of rum and his maps or else standing at the helm with his compass. Will only spoke to Kayleigh in passing and Mr. Gibbs only barked orders. Everything was fairly calm.

In the afternoon as the sun beat down mercilessly on the crew Kayleigh looked up and blinked out at the horizon. Something, like a bird seemed to be fluttering towards them. As she focused she realized they were sails. Will was walking past and she grabbed his arm.

"Look." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her voice but as he glanced out he forgot about the feminine tone and saw a ship of the Royal Navy sailing straight for them.

"Jack!" He called out, running towards the helm.

"I see it already, thanks Will." Captain Sparrow said fatly. He was standing on the deck with his spyglass pointed at the target, and then hurried and whispered something to Mr. Gibbs who blanched.

"Battle stations!" Gibbs shouted. Jack stared at him and Gibbs gave sheepish grin. "Sorry Captain." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Roll out the guns!" He yelled, and then raced back up and knocked Cotton and his parrot aside, taking control of the wheel. Kayleigh and Victoria crept below deck and set up to handle a cannon. Victoria was loading the thing while Kayleigh prepared to light it. In no time the battle was going strong. Both women were screaming, forgetting their charade entirely, cursing and yelling with the rest of the men. Gibbs raced down the stairs when the HMS Revenge was right on top of them.

"Leave the guns and get on deck. Prepare to board!" He said. Kayleigh and Victoria exchanged frightened glances, but Victoria offered up a mischievous smile that Kayleigh mimicked. They grabbed up guns and swords and followed the men on deck. Kayleigh grabbed a rope and stood on the railing, waiting for the signal. Victoria glanced up and saw Captain Sparrow, in all his glory, preparing to capture the enemy ship. He looked down and catching her staring, gave a small wink. Victoria's eyes flashed but she turned quickly and jumped up beside Kayleigh.

"On my signal, then." Will shouted. "One. Two. GO!"

The sensation of being air-born lasted only a second or two as Victoria and Kayleigh collided with the hard deck and immediatley began hacking their way through the Royal Navy. Their orders were to destroy anyone who got in their way and then loot the ship. Kayleigh, no surprise, followed Will as he and one or two others went to the stores of the ship where they kept the gunpowder and ammunition. Victoria however had her eyes set on grandeur and fought her way towards the Captain's quarters. Inside there were maps and letters and a very worn looking, leather bag. As her fingers went to the drawstrings a sword rapped her knuckles gently. Victoria looked up to see Jack Sparrow frowning at her. She pursed her lips and tossed the thing to him. It didn't need to be said. Captain looted Captain, crew looted crew, a hierarchy Victoria had ignored. Jack took an extra moment to look her up and down. Victoria kept her head down, hoping she simply being paranoid. There's no way he would recognize her after ten years. She turned wordlessly and left to return to the fray. As she walked she saw someone about to walk in, and so ducked to the side, hiding in the shadows as the Captain of the HMS Revenge walked in. Captain Sparrow had his back turned and the other man had his sword drawn. Jack was humming to himself, unaware of the danger behind him. Victoria rolled her eyes as the man pulled back his arm.

"Christ Jack!" she screamed, forgetting the masculine façade and crossing blades with the Navy man. The Englishman seemed surprised by the appearance of a second pirate and began hacking away in earnest. His blade scratched across Victoria's back leaving a gash from her shoulder blade to the opposite hip. She cried out and before she had a chance to react he used the handle of his sword to knock her out and she fell unconscious to the floor of the cabin.

Kayleigh shot and stabbed any enemy that crossed her path and at one point found herself battling back to back with Will. When the entire crew of the HMS Revenge was either dead or surrendered they all began to cheer, looting happily. Kayleigh glanced around for her friend and didn't see her, but she didn't worry. The fact that Will had his hand on her shoulder was a little disconcerting. It wasn't until she saw Captain Sparrow carrying Victoria that she blanched. Her friend's hat had fallen off and her long brown curls were blowing in the sea breeze, and the back of her shirt along with the front of Jack's shirt were both stained with crimson blood. As the crew registered the fact that Victoria was a woman, all eyes turned to Kayleigh. On an unsaid command she removed her hat and bandana, letting her own tousled red hair down and shrugging off the bulky jacket that had been obscuring her feminine figure. Will stared at her, and so did the rest of the crew. Captain Sparrow let out a sigh and nodded towards the Pearl, with Victoria still in his arms.

"Good job boys, and lady. Let's get back on our way." He said. Jack threw Victoria over his shoulder and held tight to the rope and landed roughly on deck, and everyone followed suit including Kayleigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria woke up with a sore back and tightness around her midsection. As she sat up she realized three things. One, it was dark outside. Two, her hair was down and her midsection was bandaged revealing the obvious swell of breasts she had been hiding so well, and three, because of that idiot Sparrow she was know scarred for life and possibly dead if they decided to throw her overboard. She turned gingerly and found her bearings before standing up. As she walked up the rickety stairs she could hear shouting loudly. Actually it sounded more like arguing. When she reached the deck she saw Captain Sparrow seated between two groups. One consisted of Gibbs and a few of the men, while the other held Kayleigh, Will, Cotton and some of the other, nicer men. Gibbs noticed Victoria first and apparently was displeased.

"And here be the other Jezebel, Captain!" Gibbs bellowed. Victoria went to stand by Kayleigh, who was no longer in her costume either.

"What did I miss?" Victoria asked as she reached her friend.

"Not much. We're discovered, but I'm sure you realized that. Will and a few others think that even though we lied we should be allowed to stay on while the rest of the crew are a bunch of superstitious bas-"

"Stop!" Captain Sparrow yelled, rubbing his temples as though to fend off a migraine. He glanced up at Victoria and she didn't miss the way his eyes traveled along the tight binding that currently hugged her form. "Hello, Victoria."

"Captain Sparrow." Victoria replied curtly.

"You finally made it onto my crew." He said with a smile.

"And it only took me ten years." She replied sarcastically.

"It seems I owe you thanks for saving my skin earlier.." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Don't bother thanking me. Just let us stay." Victoria requested. Jack smiled and glanced at Kayleigh. "Who's she to you?" He asked.

"My best friend." Victoria answered flatly. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"And why may I ask did you choose my ship to stow away upon?" He asked. Victoria's temper flared but Kayleigh was quicker.

"We didn't stow away! We've been working just like everyone else. We walked on board in broad daylight. We didn't sneak." Kayleigh announced. Gibbs laughed, thinking they were only digging their hole deeper. Jack turned slowly on his heel to face Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?" He asked. Gibbs began to stutter and both Victoria and Kayleigh smiled.

"Well- I- er- Yes, but- th-they was dressed as men!" Gibbs protested. Captain Sparrow rolled his eyes and strolled dangerously close to both women who were standing side by side. He looked them both over carefully and then turned to face Will.

"Mr. Turner, what do you think of all this…" He paused in search of the right word.

"Cross-dressing?" Kayleigh offered. Jack nodded in agreement with the question and looked again at Will.

"I think they acted like pirates." Will said with a small smile. The corner of Jack's mouth twitched and then he turned and strode towards the door to the Captain's quarters, and then turned to face the mass of pirates assembled on deck.

"The girls stay." He said. There was a mix of cheers and groans and Gibbs ran toward Jack.

"Cap'n it's frightful bad luck to have one woman aboard and you want to keep two?"

"Mr. Gibbs who is Captain of this ship?" Jack asked.

"You are sir?" Gibbs responded.

"And who in being said Captain gets to make all final decisions pertaining to crew and the selection thereof?" Jack asked. Gibb's paused for a moment.

"Eh…you again?"

"Correct. I'm glad we're in agreement." He then turned and walked into his room. Leaving Gibbs to sulk. Kayleigh and Victoria were both entirely relieved to be staying. Though Victoria suspected Kayleigh was also thankful for the ability to now flirt with Will. Kayleigh pulled on her friends arm and dragged her away from the men.

"You never told me you knew him!" Kayleigh hissed.

"Who?" Victoria asked. Kayleigh smacked her in response. "Ow, okay, yes I know Jack, but I hadn't seen him in almost ten years."

"What other secrets are you keeping?"

"None that I'll be telling you tonight." Victoria said, turning and striding towards crew quarters. Kayleigh watched her friend's retreating form. She wondered what exactly had gone on between Victoria and Jack a decade ago that would make her friend still risk her life for him.

The next morning was much like any other day, except now that the girls were discovered they didn't need to dress as men. Also, because of Victoria's injury she couldn't do her usual work and so, she settled for scrubbing the railings. Kayleigh, in a blousy white top and black pants was talking with Will as they tied off the sail. Victoria watched her friend flirt and rolled her eyes.

Kayleigh flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed as Will handed her the other end of the rope to tie off.

"You were a blacksmith?" She asked, curious.

"I was." He said.

"Why the sudden career change?" She asked. Will looked out and wiped a hand across his damp forehead.

"A girl." He said quietly. Kayleigh dipped her head to hide the crestfallen look that crossed her face.

"Is she waiting for you?" Kayleigh asked politely. Will laughed.

"Her husband might not like that." He said. Kayleigh's mood brightened again and she laughed too. "No it wasn't meant to be. She could never truly run with pirates. She was too…"

"Girly?" Kayleigh offered with a smirk. Will smiled and nodded.

"Something like that." He agreed. Kayleigh finished tightening the knot and looked down at her hands, which were rubbed raw from the work. Will snatched her wrist and looked carefully at them.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. They just haven't calloused over yet." She said with a shrug. Will frowned.

"It must hurt." He said.

"Well it doesn't tickle, but I'll live." She said with a small laugh. Will still wasn't smiling and so she shoved his shoulder.

"Stop being such a girl, Turner." She joked. Will smiled finally and then grabbed his knife and cut the edge of a piece of fabric and then began to tie them around her hands. She raised an eyebrow and tried to protest but he laid a finger over her lips.

"Just until they've calloused over." He promised. She smiled and nodded for him to continue.

Victoria's skirt was clinging to her legs, and the top she wore was also sticking tight to her. The added bandaging beneath her shirt did nothing to cool her down and if anything made the heat all the more unbearable. She growled to herself as she scrubbed away the slime that stuck to the rails.

"I think I preferred you as a man." said a voice to her right. Victoria turned to see Jack leaning against the rail and staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I think I preferred it when you thought I was a man." She agreed. Jack laughed and walked closer to her.

"I always knew who you were." He said quietly.

"Yes, and I knew you knew." She said without looking at him. Jack bristled, and not to be outdone said,

"Well, I knew you knew I knew."

"Well then, what are you doing? Just playing mind games with me, Jack? What are you doing?" Victoria said, smacking the rail and turning to glare at the man. Jack just shrugged.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning the railings." She said flatly, and began scrubbing a bit more vigorously.

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you on my ship?" He asked again.

"Why are you on your ship?" Victoria countered. Jack smiled, confused.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He admitted. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"That's a beautiful sentiment, Captain, but I really need to work and you're distracting me." Victoria told him brusquely.

"Funny, that's what I came down here to tell you." He said. Victoria's eyes narrowed as she watched his retreating figure.

As Jack reached the helm he saw Will standing with the redhead and smirked to himself. It was good that someone was finally pulling him out of the muck he had been in after Elizabeth married Norrington. He turned and watched as Victoria scrubbed the railings angrily. It made him smirk a little to know he had gotten under her skin. The memory of yesterday had been disconcerting. He still didn't know what had made him carry the woman back to the ship when Will or any one else but him could have done it. It had been such an instinctual thing though, and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd held Victoria Hawke in his arms.

"Captain!" Gibbs said, drawing Jack from his reverie. He started and turned to frown at the drunken man who stood beside him.

"Yes, Gibbs, what is it?" He asked. Gibbs handed him what appeared to be a message in a bottle. Jack raised an eyebrow and cracked the bottle open and unraveled the piece of parchment. On it was written the words 'I need to see you'.

"What does it mean Captain?" Gibbs asked. Jack sighed.

"Set course to visit Tia Dalma."


End file.
